Spearmint Pearl (MissFitt)
Spearmint Pearl is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a member of the Gem society known as the Circle, and is also a member of the Dome, its defense unit. Appearance She has the same height, physique, and facial features as other pearls. Her skin is a faint green, and her hair, in a short bob, and eyes are a light green. Her gemstone is a light green pearl located on her navel. She wears a sea foam green tank top that shows her abdomen, and light green pants. Her boots are knee high with points at the top. Personality Spearmint is determined and confident, always going after what she wants. She often "goes with her gut" when it comes to making decisions. She looks up to soldiers like Rock Crystal (who she has as a hero figure) and the sacrifices they make to protect their home and everything they love, and wants to do the same. One of her hobbies is sparring in the fighting arena and keeping up with her physical training. That being said, she is prepared to fight when necessary and will defend those who cannot protect themselves. Her training has given her a discipline that at times is overridden by her occasional impulsiveness. She respects her superiors and follows their orders, although she is not afraid to question those she has an issue with. She just wants to do what is right. History She was made along with other pearls on the Circle in Nacre's pearl making facility. Since she emerged she has looked up to fighters such as Rock Crystal and wanted to be a soldier like her. So she signed up for training to be in the Dome, the Circle's main line of defense. Powers and Abilities Spearmint has the same powers and abilities other Gems possess, include shape shifting, weapon summoning, bubble forming, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. Weaponry * Spear: Spearmint's weapon is a light green spear with sea foam green accents. She can use it in close combat or throw it from a distance like a javelin. Like CG Pearl, she can summon multiple spears from her gem. Relationships Nacre Spearmint was made by the Pearl Mother, and thus holds her in high esteem. Like other Circle Pearls, she is affectionate towards her in spite of her soldier-like demeanor. Rock Crystal She has looked up to Quartz warriors such as Rock Crystal, and was thrilled to be training under her. At this point they have an established camaraderie with one another. Lavender Pearl Spearmint and Lavender are good friends, both having been training in the Dome. However, Spearmint has been in the Dome longer, and ranks higher than her, so she often gives Lavender extra combat lessons. Trivia * She is older than Candy and Lavender Pearl, though by how much is not known. Gallery General SpearmintPearlDollDivine.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Circle Gems Category:Pearl Category:Gems Category:Pearlsona